


Mycroft and Greg go see Hamilton

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: Mystrade snippets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, But ED thoughts dont completely go away, But sexy times are implied, Confusion, Dating, Dinner, Eating Disorders, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Greg is Sweet, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton References, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mainly In The Past, Men Crying, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade Fluff, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft asks an important question, No actual sex cause I don't write that, Pining, Protective Greg, Protective Mycroft, Sorry Not Sorry, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Started off as a one-shot about Mystrade seeing Hamilton, turned into a lot of exposition and a full blown date day.Cute and fluffy, but still with some sad themes thrown in (like bad childhood, feeling undeserving of love, past eating disorders and fears about PDA in public) but still pretty damn fluffy.Basically, Myc is a nerd and takes Greg to see Hamilton and they both love it.





	1. Nerves and flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. You might not know me but I write a lot of fics and whilst I've got one on the go with Mystrade, this is my first established Mystrade fic. I hope I can do it justice. For the past couple of months I've been obsessed with the musical Hamilton and I thought...why not merge two worlds. It's my pleasure to bring you this fic. I enjoyed writing it so much. It's also my way of trying to come to terms with the fact I will never see Hamilton live. Also for the sake of this fic, I'm pretending it's still the original cast doing shows (Because I know their names). 
> 
> Also this has turned into a full blown date day with multiple chapters that will now be part of a series based on little snippets of their lives. Subscribe if you want to see more and Enjoy!

Mycroft and Greg had been tentatively dating for about five months now.

They'd gone on a number of dates (when their schedules actually aligned for once).

Often it was a stolen dinner here, a quick shag in the office there, or a very quick mix of both.

But Mycroft had worked tirelessly for over a week to get done in time for the weekend.

He'd finally left the office late Friday afternoon, breezing into his home and placing his bags down. 

He'd given the staff the weekend off too. Not that he had many.

He had someone who cleaned the place and did laundry twice a week and a butler who made him breakfast when he was at home and stayed in one of the rooms sometimes.

With such a big house at his disposal, Mycroft often felt the chill of loneliness when it was empty.

The man shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it neatly on one of the hooks as he stepped into his bedroom.

A king sized bed, barely slept in as he'd spent the whole week at his offices, beckoned him.

But he couldn't just crawl beneath the sheets like he so desperately wanted. He had to have some kind of decorum.

He toed of his shoes and placed them in his closet before pulling off his clothes and putting them in the en-suite hamper.

Deciding showering could at least wait till tomorrow, Mycroft got dressed in his softest silk pyjamas and turned the fire on.

After stoking it for a while, Mycroft padded down to the kitchen.

Exhaustion seeped into his bones as he watched the kettle whistle.

Forgoing food, he poured his tea and took it up to his room.

Tea in bed. 

What had Gregory done to him?

Mycroft grabbed his phone as he slid under the sheets, humming contentedly.

A quick glance at the clock told him it was still early enough to call Gregory so he sat back against the cushions, tv playing some old sitcom quietly in the background.

He could make calls across the world easily, could eloquently and smoothly get his point across when it came to work.

But with Gregory it was something else.

He felt nerves build up in his stomach, and he was glad he'd skipped supper, as he held the phone to his ear.

What if he had changed his mind? What if he no longer wanted to go out with him? Could he really blame him?

Greg picked up after only a couple rings of the phone.

"My, hey."

"Hello Gregory, I'm just checking in. Do you still want to spend the day with me tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. I got my case wrapped up and I'm heading home. You haven't gotten cold feet have you?" Greg paused.

"Not at all, my love."

He could almost hear Greg's grin at the pet name.

It had been hard at first, had seemed unnatural, but soon the words flew off the tongue without him even needing to think about it.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. What kind of time?"

"I'll pick you up about midday?"

"Sounds good, My. I've got to go pack up, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Gregory." 

After the call had ended, Mycroft sipped at his tea, weary eyes trying to focus on the screen. 

His phone buzzed as he put his mug down, blew out the fire and turned the lights off, leaving only the tv on.

He did hate it when it was quiet at night.

'I can't wait for tomorrow, Myc. I've missed you.' The text read.

Mycroft pressed the phone to his chest, eyes slipping shut.

A smile crossed his face.

He felt like a teenager getting a soppy text for the first time, all butterflies and warm feelings.

"I've missed you too." He said to no one.

Within seconds he was asleep.

...

The next morning, Mycroft woke to his alarm.

Seven am, later than most days, but still early enough to get some work done before his date.

The morning passed in a daze of paperwork, calls, and worrying about his day with Greg.

When ten came, Mycroft began to get ready.

A small snack, a shower, and a shave later, Mycroft stood in front of his closet. 

He normally had no issues with clothes, they were easy.

However date clothes? Not so easy.

He didn't exactly do casual and since they were going to a play but also to dinner, he didn't want to be too formal.

This was a date after all.

He finally decided on some navy blue slacks, white button up, navy waistcoat and a black jacket over the top.

He left the top couple of buttons undone and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. 

That was somewhat casual, right?

He left the house with plenty of time, stopping off at a local florist to pick up something nice.

He wasn't entirely sure what flowers to get so it was good he'd left so much time because he was there for a while.

He eventually settled on a mixed bouquet of sunflowers and coloured roses (blue and green because Gregory liked to tell him how they complimented his eyes).

He wrote the little card and thanked the florist for her help before heading out to the car.

He'd decided against a chauffeur, wanting the privacy.

Mycroft took the long route to Gregory's, not wanting to be too early.

He was still early as he pulled up to the flat, so he flicked through his emails until it was time.

Nervous, he held the flowers in one hand and opened the door with the other.

He walked up to the flat and knocked a couple of times.

Greg answered almost immediately, easy grin on his face. 

The silver haired man wolf whistled as his eyes roamed down Mycroft. 

"Hey there, handsome." Greg hummed, fingers closing around his wrist as he pulled him closer so he could kiss him. 

After a few moments, Greg stepped out his front door and locked it behind him. 

Mycroft smirked, eyes moving over him just as much as Greg had him.

Greg looked smart and fanned good, black trousers, white shirt, green jumper, even new shoes.

"Well, don't you make quite the impression, detective." Mycroft offered the flowers.

"Oh My, they're gorgeous. And they match your eyes." 

Mycroft internally punched the air, and only hummed. "Do they, I had no idea."

"Liar." Greg chuckled, delicately smelling the roses. "Mm."

"Shall we?" Mycroft offered his elbow. 

Greg instead went for his hand, interlocking their fingers. "This okay?"

"Perfect." Mycroft led him to the car, opening the door and waiting for him to get in before closing it.

"So what exactly is the plan for today?" Greg gently placed the flowers in the back seat.

"A play that I think you'll quite enjoy. Dinner, maybe a stroll in the park."

"Sounds good. And after?" Greg was biting his lip in that way that made all the blood in Mycroft's head rush south.

"And then you come back to mine, and I show you how much I appreciate all the hard work you've been doing on this case."

Greg blinked, a slow smile gracing his face. 

"Well then My, lead the way."


	2. The show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Hamilton spoilers ahead

The two men enjoyed a slow drive to the theatre, talking a little about both their weeks.

Myc had been busy doing something that he couldn't talk much about, but he'd also had an encounter that whilst he wasn't supposed to talk about it, he did.

He had Greg in stitches by the end of his story and Mycroft smiled a rare bright smile back in return. 

"Damn, I wish I had an exciting story like that." Greg chuckled, wiping his eyes.

"Don't sell yourself short, my love. You did a lot of good this week." Mycroft hummed.

"I guess. I did kinda bring down a whole drug ring." Lestrade smiled sheepishly.

"You finally caught the leaders of the drug ring that enticed my brother, that's pretty good going, detective."

Greg reached over and squeezed his knee. "And the men are ready to be sent to the darkest hole known to man. Where the Iceman will be waiting for them."

Mycroft hummed, pulling into the car park.

He shut off the car and turned to Greg, taking his hand and squeezing. 

"I already know what you're thinking," Greg shook his hand, sliding closer. "And I know that's not who you are. But those men that brought Sherlock into the darkness with them, well they're expecting quite the show."

"And I will gladly give it to them. But know that your love is one of the only things that keeps me slipping into that persona forever." 

"Coming home to you is like a dream, My, I swear." Greg kissed his knuckles. 

Mycroft's heart stilled for a moment at the casual use of the word home.

Gregory was his home, not the mansion he returned to most nights alone.

But they didn't share a home, it was something Mycroft had thought of a great deal.

Maybe tonight would be the night.

"It is a dream to me too, love. Like...a dream that seems too good to be true. But you wake and you're still living it."

Greg's eyes darkened as he pulled Mycroft in for a kiss, hungry and passionate.

"I swear you'll never wake to this dream being gone, My." He murmured, fingers stroking over his cheek. 

"Well that is a relief."

A few quiet moments later, Mycroft checked his watch. "Well, as much as I'd like to sit here all day with you, we have a musical go get to."

"Ah, it's a musical is it?" Greg hummed. "Interesting."

"Normally I would ask your opinion on seeing such a show before hand but I...I'm afraid I was hoping you would like it just as much as me." Mycroft murmured. 

"I'm sure I will, My. I'm just not exactly well versed in theatre."

"Trust me, for this show, you don't need to be. Have you heard of Alexander Hamilton?"

Mycroft led Greg to their seats, very close to the front and with an amazing view.

"I see your minor government job has it's perks." Greg grinned.

"It certainly does. Getting tickets was no mean feat, that's for sure. They sell ridiculously fast."

"Well, Mister Holmes, thank you for inviting me."

They both sat and as the lights dimmed, Greg slid his hand into Mycroft's, resting on their touching knees. 

The show was breathtaking, but Mycroft had seen it once in New York and was far more interested in watching Greg's reaction.

Mycroft smiled every time Greg did, chuckling at each laugh that came from his lovers mouth.

As the Schuyler sister's sang on stage, Mycroft leaned over and whispered one word in Greg's ear. 

"Work."

Greg laughed, whispering back 'nerd' in response.

And then came Satisfied and Greg shook his head. "Damn." He murmured as Renee belted out her song.

Wait for it seemed to hit Greg hard and he nodded along to what Leslie sang on stage. 

Interesting.

That would be enough, and Greg's eyes lit up as Philippa came on stage, pregnant.

Guns and Ships and he could see Gregory trying to figure out what the hell Daveed was singing.

Dear Theodosia and Greg teared up a little.

And then came the only non singing part of the show and Greg visibly inhaled, eyes wet as Lin listened to the letter from Laurens' father. 

Non-stop then intermission. 

Greg wiped at his eyes and chuckled nervously as the lights flooded the room.

"Would you like to grab a drink, love?" Mycroft moved to stand.

Greg tugged him back down. "If it's all the same with you, I'd like to talk about what we just watched."

Mycroft smiled and shook his head. "Of course. Questions?"

"Oh, a lot. For one, I have no idea what that ships song was on about."

Mycroft hummed. "Yes, it does take a couple of listens to understand."

"And...I mean, come on, Hamilton has got to be bi. Him and Laurens? You can't tell me nothing happened there."

Mycroft actually laughed then, not at Greg, but with him. "A very sound observation."

The next fifteen minutes passed quickly and before the lights dimmed, Mycroft warned Greg that the second half was not so light.

They settled in to continue watching.

Cabinet battle one, and Greg looked delighted in the fact it was a rap battle. He seemed to love Hamilton's last line, snorting and shaking his head.

Say No to this and Gregory looked mad, rolling his eyes. "Men." He muttered.

Then Hurricane, The Reynolds Pamphlet and Burn.

Greg started to look emotional during Burn but it was nothing compared to watching Eliza scream over Phillip's body.

He'd flinched when Phillip got shot, and his grip had tightened around Mycroft's hand.

It's Quiet Uptown and Mycroft watched a few tears trickled down Greg's cheeks. 

He made no move to wipe them away, eyes focused on the stage. 

Then came the flurry of the election and then Burr shot Hamilton, and Greg's mouth widened. 

The last song had them both teary eyed, especially during the orphanage line.

They both clapped ferociously as the cast bowed, Greg standing and whistling.

Mycroft joined him, standing shoulder to shoulder as they clapped. 

Greg seemed a little stunned on their walk back to the car.

"Love?" Mycroft asked quietly. 

"That was...amazing! I had no idea American history was like that. I didn't know any if that but that was such a cool way to learn it." Greg shook his head, running a hand through his hair. 

"It's something special." Mycroft tugged the other man closer, arms sliding around his waist. 

"Incredible. The songs, the acting, the information. Thank you, My."

The elder man hummed and squeezed his waist. "My pleasure."

"And oh my god that scream. That hit me so hard." 

"It did with me." Mycroft shook his head. "I knew the history but seeing it portrayed like that...was something else entirely."

"You're a dick for not warning me that was coming." Greg murmured, eyes shining and he tugged Mycroft flush against his body. 

"But I'm sure I can find a way for you to make it up to me."

"Does it include being a dick?"

Greg laughed, snorting softly as he tilted his head down for a kiss. 

"It just might."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and subscribe for more!


End file.
